Lord Of The Lost
Lord of the Lost (dt. Herr der Verlorenen) sind eine deutsche Dark-Rock-Band aus Hamburg, um Sänger und Frontmann Chris Harms. Geschichte der Band Lord of the Lost wurden Mitte 2007 von Chris Harms gegründet. Harms war zuvor bereits von 1999 bis 2004 als Sänger und Gitarrist der Rockband Philiae aktiv und ab 2004 als Gitarrist und zweiter Sänger bei der Glam-Metal Band The Pleasures, sowie als Musiker bei verschiedenen Projekten wie Big Boy oder UnterART. Ursprünglich nur Lord genannt, stießen rasch befreundete Musiker hinzu und aus dem geplanten Soloprojekt entwickelte sich eine Band. Um eventuelle Namensstreitigkeiten mit Lordi und The Lords zu vermeiden, erfolgte die Umbenennung in Lord of the Lost. Nachdem vorab bereits eine Single zu dem Song Dry The Rain veröffentlicht wurde, erschien im Frühjahr 2010 das Debütalbum Fears beim Independent-Label Out of Line.Während der Aufnahmen für das zweite Album gingen Lord of the Lost im Jahr 2010 auf ausgedehnte Tour, die auch ins Ausland führte, und gastierten auf verschiedenen Festivals wie dem Wave-Gotik-Treffen, dem Wacken Open Air oder dem M’era Luna Festival. Im Frühjahr 2011 erschien unter dem Titel Sex on Legs die erste Single des zweiten Albums Antagony, das kurz darauf erschien. Zudem unterstützte die Band Mono Inc. auf deren ersten Teil der Viva Hades Tour als Vorgruppe. Im Sommer 2012 erschien das dritte Album Die Tomorrow. Schon kurz vor der Veröffentlichung begann die Band die Arbeiten am vierten Album. Im Oktober spielten Lord of the Lost im Vorprogramm von Letzte Instanz auf ihrer Ewig-Tour. Im Frühjahr 2013 fand die Co-Headliner-Tour Darkness Kills (zusammen mit Unzucht) statt, im September folgte die We are the Lost- Tour gemeinsam mit Lost Area. Im Oktober 2013 traten Lord Of The Lost im Rahmen des Gothic Meets Klassik im Leipziger Gewandhaus mit dem Zielona Gòra Symphonieorchester auf. Im Februar 2014 trennte sich die Band von ihrem Drummer Christian Schellhorn, der Platz wurde von Tobias Mertens übernommen. Im März 2014 spielte die Band ihre erste US-Tour, die im Vorfeld durch Crowdfunding finanziert wurde. Innerhalb von zwei Monaten wurden von Fans und Sponsoren 12.775 US-Dollar aufgebracht und das zuvor gesteckte Ziel von 10.000 US-Dollar übertroffen. Stil Lord of the Lost lassen sich am ehesten dem Genre des Dark Rocks zuordnen, mit Einflüssen aus dem Bereich des Metal. Im Interview mit dem Musikmagazin Zillo äußerte sich Sänger Harms in Hinblick auf den Bandnamen: „Wir machen Musik für die Verlorenen, die Musik als Heimat betrachten, und dazu zählen wir uns auch.“6 Dem Szenemagazin Orkusgegenüber äußerte Harms, es sei ihm wichtig, dass seine Songs seine „uneingeschränkte Handschrift, ohne Kompromisse und Fremdeinwirkung“ trügen.Als musikalische Einflüsse nennt er Gruppen, wie Rammstein, Marilyn Manson und Nine Inch Nails sowie die frühen Roxette. Rezeption Obwohl nicht immer als besonders innovativ wahrgenommen, erfuhr das Debütalbum Fears seitens der Musikpresse überwiegend wohlwollende Kritiken. Der Sonic Seducerlobte neben dem „angenehm tiefen und verheißungvollen Gesang“, auch die „düsteren, melodramatischen Momente“ und bezeichnete das Album als „finstere Melange der Musikstile, die das Werke frisch und abwechslungsreich anmuten lassen“.8 Der Zillo nannte das Debüt „nicht wirklich originell oder gar bahnbrechend“, lobte jedoch die „harten, kompromissloseren Nummern“.9 Der Orkus hingegen meint, auf so ein „abwechslungsreiches, interessantes und dazu gutes Album“ habe man lange warten müssen.10 Metal.de bezeichnete das Album als „absolut in Ordnung“, legten jedoch nahe, die Scheibe zuerst anzutesten, da sie „dem einen vielleicht zu hart, dem anderen vielleicht zu soft“ sein könnte. Das zweite Album Antagony erinnerte den Zillo den gesanglich an eine „Wrestlingbegegnung von Ville Valo und Marilyn Manson“,zudem sei das Werk nicht so originell, wie man zunächst hätte erwarten können. Eine Steigerung vom Debüt sei jedoch erkennbar und die wandelbare Stimme Harms berge Potential für die Zukunft. Die Tomorrow wurde von Kritikern insgesamt positiv aufgenommen. Metal.de sah eine Weiterentwicklung zum Vorgänger, die zwar„poppiger“ und „airplaytauglicher“, aber auch ausgereifter sei, und durchdachtere Texte aufweise.13 Erstmals wirkten an dem Album auch Gastmusiker mit, so z. B. Alexander Wesselsky von Eisbrecher und vorher Megaherz, Ulrike Goldmann von Blutengel, Erk Aircrag von Hocico und Martin Engler von Mono Inc.. Das Album erreichte Platz 33 der Media-Control-Charts. Diskografie Alben * 2010: Fears * 2011: Antagony * 2012: Die Tomorrow * 2013: We Give Our Hearts (Live auf St. Pauli) * 2014: From the Flame into the Fire * 2016: "Raining Stars" EPs * 2012: Beside & Beyond * 2014: MMXIV (3-Track EP exklusive für Sonic Seducer) Singles * 2009: Dry The Rain * 2011: Sex on Legs * 2012: Die Tomorrow * 2013: See You Soon inkl. Von Anfang an (mit Holly Loose von Letzte Instanz) * 2014: Afterlife * 2014: La Bomba * 2014: Six Feet Underground Vinyls * 2014: Six Feet Underground (4-Track Picture Vinyl) Live-Alben * 2013: We Give Our Hearts (Live auf St. Pauli) DVDs * 2012: Black To The Roots * 2014: One Night – Lord Of The Lost & The Zielona Góra Symphony Orchestra – Live in Leipzig Exklusive Samplerbeiträge * 2011: Do You Wanna Die Without A Scar (auf dem Sonic-Seducer-Sampler Cold Hands Seduction Vol. 117) * 2011: Death Doesn't Kill You But I Do (auf dem Out of Line-Sampler Awake The Machines, Vol. 7) Beiträge für andere Künstler * 2012: Kannst Du mich seh'n (Remix) für Staubkind * 2012: Deine Zeit Läuft Ab (St. Pauli Sinfoniker Version by Lord Of The Lost) für Unzucht * 2012: Eye M The Blacksheep (Remix von Chris Harms und Corvin Bahn) für Rabia Sorda * 2012: Eisblumen auf dem Jubiläumssampler zum 20-jährigen Bestehen von Subway to Sally * 2012: Deep Inside (Remix) für Fragile Child * 2013: Bitte Schlag Mich (Zerschlagen von Lord of the Lost) für Ost+Front * 2013: Pandora's Box (Cover) für Solitary Experiments * 2013: In My Darkest Hour Gemeinsam mit Mono Inc. auf deren Nimmermehr-Touralbum * 2014: Für Immer Remix für Subway to Sally (auf dem Sonic-Seducer-Sampler Mittelalter-Special Vol. XII Ausgabe 03/2014) * 2014: Krieger Remix für Blutengel auf deren Black Symphonies * 2014: Die Erde Brennt Remix Joachim Witt auf der Neumond Ltd. Edition * 2014: Sonne, Mond & Todesstern (Remix by Lord of the Lost) für Ost+Front Musikvideos * 2009: Dry the Rain (Regie: Nikola Stahl) * 2010: Last Words (Regie: Nikola Stahl) * 2011: Sex on Legs (Regie: Nikola Stahl) * 2011: Prison (Regie: Chris Harms) * 2012: Beyond Beautiful (Regie: Moritz Krebs) * 2012: Die Tomorrow (Regie: Katya Tsyganova) * 2013: See You Soon (Regie: Jasmin Kreft) * 2013: Credo (Regie: Christian Beer) * 2014: Afterlife (Regie: Matteo Fabbiani) * 2014: La Bomba (Regie: Michel Briegel) * 2014: Six Feet Underground (Regie: Matteo Fabbiani) * 2014: Kingdom Come (Regie: Katya Tsyganova) Portal http://de.lord-of-the-lost.wikia.com/wiki/Lord_Of_The_Lost Die Band Kategorie:Bo Six